Class Project
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Manny has a class project to do so he needs help. Now the question is will he get help and if so who would help him? Also what is this class project? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for or know anyone who owns and or works for ABC and or ABC's Modern Family in any way. This story was requested by **fuller house fan 22**

* * *

Manny was taking a photography class and asked if Haley would like to help. Haley always wanted to be in front of the camera and said yes right away and signed a contract without reading it. She wished she had as she found herself nude in front of the camera. At the start it was very tasteful nudes with her niples and pussy coverd up by her hands or other objects.

Then it turned into pornographic with Hailey showing off her pussy and scratching it open. Even her ass hole as well. Having dick like objects in her holes as well including her mouth. At one point Manny took a shot of Haley squirting high into the air. His dick hard as can be all the while snapping away. He wanted to be in the shot as well but promised Haley he would not be in any of the shots.

While this was going on in the basement of the Pritchett household. Luke was texting back and forth with a girl named Amber in which he wanted to date her. However the only way to do so if he had a friend for Amber's friend so they can double date. Luke quickly thought of Manny even if he is not the best choice but Luke really wants to date Amber.

He told him he will find out if his friend is free for tonight and quickly texted Manny. However he had not responded. So Luke called him up but still no answer. He thought it was not like Mannie as he always answers. Luke did not know of any plays or art festivals going on according to Mannies don't call at these days and time list that Manny must've forgotten to put on it.

So Luke had no choice to go over there. The reason Manny did not answer was not because he was too busy taking photos of Haley but the fact he accidently left his phone in his bedroom. Haley and himself were unaware that Luke was coming and if they did they would have stopped before Hailey was pleasing herself to get a squirting shot.

Luke heard something in the basement and decided to check it out. That's when he seen his sister naked for the first time that he could remember. Not only that she was squirting. Luke had no clue why she was doing this in grandpa Jay's house. But then he realized he heard a clicking noise and that's when he saw Mannie with a camera.

Luke knew his step uncle Manny that happend to be the same age as him. Had a crush on Hailey. Even to this day Luke thought it was strange. However he did not know what was more stranger Hailey doing this and letting Manny take photos or the time babysat his own uncle Joe. At the end what he was seeing was won by a mile. He wondered if Hailey needed the money or something.

"What's going on."

Luke now going down more of the stairs to see a wet Hailey and an obvious bulge in Manny's pants. Even his own pants were obvious. Hailey had no words to say. As for Manny he put the camera down.

"It's not really what it looks like. Its for school. I myself won't be in any of the shots. I could use another model in the shot."

"Wait what?" Luke asked.

"Yeah what I really don't think we should be naked together." Hailey said.

"Well Hailey you did sign the contract saying I can add someone if I wish and who ever I chose can't say no eather."

"Hailey why would you sign something like that."

"Well I really did not read it I just wanted to be in front of the camera."

Truth be told what Manny said was not in the contract at all. He knew very well that these two were not the smartest ones in the family. He even saw Joe outsmart the two of them. Luke for one shook his head and kicked off his shoes before removing his shirt. Hailey and Manny watched in awe as Luke revild his six pack chest. Manny knew he would never have a chest like that.

Next came the pants and Haley and Manny just watched on. While pulling his pants his boxers came along with it. Revving his twelve inch dick. Luke was also nice and smooth on his pelvic area making his dick look even bigger. Manny's own dick twitched to the site of it. Manny had to get back to reality and start napping away from Luke and Hailey's naked bodies.

Next came the orders from Manny and the Dunphy siblings found themselves in a taboo act as Hailey had Luke's dick in hand as well as her mouth. Luke just moaned as Hailey slid more of his dick into her mouth all the while Manny snapping away. Haley even surprised herself for taking more dick than she thought. As Dillin is only nine inches.

The next few shots was Haley sucking on Luke's balls making him moan even more all the while Manny's dick hurting in his pants. Then it became Hailey's turn to moan as Manny took photos of Luke sucking on his sister's breasts. Her eyes closed and head back. Next came Luke eating out Haley. After awhile Haley was squirting. After taking another shot of that Manny could not take it no more.

He quickly undid his pants as his boxers also came along with them revealing his seven inch but fatter dick. He put the camera down and removed the rest of his pants and moved to Haley. She was already too far gone and very horny to care about this being insisted. She grabbed hold of Manny's dick and began sucking away on it. Manny's dreams where coming true as he moaned away.

He was so excited that he did not last long and shot his load into Hailey's mouth in which she swallowed. Manny was slightly disappointed he did not last long but was happy non the less. He then wanted a turn to eat out Haley. In which he did as Haily went back sucking on Luke. While she was sucking away she ended up squirting once more. However that was not all.

Manny lost his virginity as he slid his dick into Hailey's pussy. Hailey moaned on how fat Manny's dick was as she continued to suck away on Luke's dick. After a few more bobs Luke shot his load into her mouth in which Hailey swallowed every drop. Once Luke slid his dick out he seen Manny fucking away at Hailey's pussy and he wonderd if she ever had anail. There is only one way to find out.

Luke went behind Hailey and began to rim her ass. He was glad he was able to get to it on how she was positioned. Luke had rimmed a few asses as it seemed that was the only way for him to be aloud to do anal. Haley was really moaning now as her brother rimmed away at her ass. It wasn't long until she felt his dick slide into her ass causing more moaning.

Luke wasted no time at all pounding away into Hailey in which was causing her to fuck herself onto Manny's dick. Manny could of just stood there and let Luke's thrusts into Haily's ass do all the work. Instead Manny was also thrusting inside her pussy. Manny was on edge and knew he could not last long and quickly fucked faster and harder until he shot his load.

Once he pulled out Manny quickly took his camera and snapped a few shots of his cum leaking out of Hailey's pussy. Once he put the camera back down he saw Hailey was now riding Luke's dick. In which Manny picked up the camera once more and started to snap away. He then gave one final order to them both. Luke pulled out and started to jack off and soon was shooting his load onto Hailey's face.

Manny just kept snapping away as Luke covered her face in a massive load that would put male porn stars to shame. Once Luke finished shooting his load Manny put the camera down the final time. Most of the images he knows won't be good for school but that won't stop him from looking at them from time to time as he jacks off at night.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
